Falling
by LoreleiElizabeth
Summary: AU- Jack Bartlet falls for Lisa Stillman in 1993 while Marion's life has fallen to pieces. A look at how different life could have been. Explores the bases of Jack and Lisa's relationship, just set many years before the show. Addresses how and why Marion left Tim after his accident.
1. Falling

**Hi everyone, I am new to this fandom. Fell into it by accident thanks to accidentally clicking the wrong story on Everythingstaken's profile. Read one Jack and Lisa story without having seen the show and started the show on Netflix the next day. I live in the US so I am sure I am behind but I am fascinated with the Jack and Lisa relationship. And I came up with this AU idea for what could have been if the two of them had met when they were younger. I try to outline the timeline here, and I did try to keep the ages the same. So that does make Lisa only (likely) 10 or so years older than Marion. I think that's an interesting angle to explore with both the couple and their family (mostly Marion). This FF would likely focus on J&A but I think Marion would also be an interesting person to explore too. This is the time when Tim has had his accident (I did move that up a few years to fit the timeline, sorry) and Marion is dealing with that and getting up the strength to end a bad marriage. If there are any other avenues you think I should explore let me know.**

Jack Bartlet hated hospitals. As a former rodeo cowboy, he'd spent a good bit of time waiting around them. Those experiences had soured the taste of the white-walled sterile smelling building. His opinion changed in 1961 when he and his wife Lindy had their daughter Marion. That hospital stay had left the walls of the awful building seeming brighter or at least, less awful, but that may have had something to do with the miracle that was his daughter. This opinion of hospitals remained through the birth of his first granddaughter Lou in 1981. But this joy was soon dimmed by Lindy's diagnosis of Congestive Heart Failure. They spent a lot of time in hospitals after that, but she always came home. In that time they greeted their second granddaughter which was a light moment in the dark year which was 1992. Only a month after Amy was born, on a dreary rainy spring day Lindy took a turn for the worst, pneumonia left her suffering for two long weeks before his beloved wife of 32 years slipped away. That day the walls became dark, yellowed and his heart was broken.

Now just a year later he found himself here again. This time for his son-in-law Tim the idiot rodeo cowboy. Tim had gotten hurt, badly, last weekend bulldogging at a rodeo. His daughter had been at Tim's bedside for the past week. Up until this point Jack had avoided the hospital, instead caring for his granddaughters. But now with Tim out of the woods, Marion had thought it best that the girls see their father. He'd dropped them off and escaped the room as soon as possible.

He found himself wandering toward the outdoor garden, desperate to smell anything but sterile death. The garden had been poorly maintained for years, but as he stepped out into the late summer day he was relieved to find fresh air. The pavement of the walkways was cracked and filled with small starts of grass and weeds, few flowers remained and many benches had been overtaken by weeds. The only benches he could make out were near an old fish pond and he made his way towards it quietly. As he approached a putrid smell overtook him. The unmistakable smell of musty water and dead fish. Jack cursed without even thinking as he moved away.

"There's room here if you want to join me." A musical voice called out.

Jack looked around searching for the owner of the melodic voice. He noticed a pair of teal flats peeking out from beneath the weeping willow.

"It's the only spot I've found that's upwind of that horrid smell." The woman's voice said as Jack moved to find the face that belonged to the voice.

A woman with long shining blond hair came into view, her blue eyes framed with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. She smiled, but there was little joy evident in her features. Jack looked around the little thicket which had two iron chairs with a table in-between. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Jack said quietly.

"No, no." She shook her head, "I need the distraction. Come sit." She gestured to the empty iron chair across from her.

The table and chairs were likely once whimsical and romantic, but now with the white paint chipping off in large chunks and green mildew on the seat, it was anything but. Jack sat down and felt instant relief for his tired and aching joints. "Thank you-" He paused.

"Lisa, Lisa Stillman." Lisa smiled and allowed herself to take in the handsome rather out of place cowboy before her. His brown hair was beginning to grey and his brownish-green eyes reflected the sorrows from his past and his grey cowboy hat made him appear incredibly tan.

He offered his hand to her, "Jack Bartlet." Lisa met his hand with hers and Jack was surprised at the electricity and warmth and coursed through his body when their hands met.

Lisa suddenly felt very shy. "Nice to meet you Jack."

"Stillman, Any relation to Charles Stillman?" Jack asked.

Lisa nodded, "My father. I take it you where acquainted?"

Jack chuckled at the idea of the buttoned-up hard-headed British businessman, he'd heard about. "No, no, I am a cattle rancher, we didn't exactly run in the same circles, but Hudson, it's a small town."

Lisa nearly snorted at the idea of her father and Jack having mutual friends, "No, I'd expect not."

Jack smiled slightly, he enjoyed the way her face had twisted with joy. Deep down he realized she was likely only a few years older than Marion. This strange feeling, attraction? Whatever it was it was inappropriate. She was too young for him. Too sophisticated. To pretty. He should walk away now, but he loved the sound of her voice. "You're from Hudson then?"

Lisa made a face. "Well. I suppose you could say that. It's a bit of a story."

Jack laughed, "Well I love a good story."

Lisa smiled at him. "Well I was born in Hudson but, the Fairfield in Hudson isn't the original or the only barn in my family so I didn't spend much time there growing up. The original was built by my grandfather outside of London during the Victorian era. He was a well-respected breeder for sport horses and he let two out of his three sons start their own barns. The oldest son moved to the states to start a barn in New York. The second, my father met my mother and moved to France to start his barn, and the youngest boy stayed to run the London barn as my grandfather got older. My father moved his operation to Hudson pretty early on when things got dicey politically in Europe. My mother hated that. Even if it was for the best. Their old barn and the London barn were totally destroyed during the World Wars. My youngest uncle died in the war, so no one rebuilt in Europe, my Aunt Evelyn wanted to, but my dad didn't want a woman in the business. So he and his brother split the operation between New York and Hudson. My parents made it for a while together without killing each other, but by the time I was five they couldn't stand to be in the same room. So my mom moved us to New York and my sister and I we lived between there and Hudson growing up. Then I went abroad for University. Cornered my dad into allowing me to try my hand at the business and now we have a small operation back in France. My dad a few years ago, so now I spend some time in Hudson, some in France, and a little time in the US barn which my sister, has moved from New York to California." Lisa laughed, "So I suppose my answer is I don't know. I was born here, and I spent time here. My ex-husband is here. But I don't really know if it's home. You know?"

Jack chuckled. "Well I'd imagine your heart's in a lot of different places."

Lisa fiddled with a bracelet, "Well, I suppose that's true. I never looked at it like that. My parents never divorced but the hated one another, so when my dad died, my mom moved up here to 'dance on his grave' and I guess that has lead me to spend a bit more time up here with her, especially since she's been sick."

Jack nodded, so that was who she was here to see. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

Lisa smiled sadly, "Thank you. Who are you here for? I didn't even think to ask, I'm sorry."

"My son-in-law. He got banged up at a rodeo. But he'll be fine. He's a hard-headed idiot."

"Most men are." She found herself teasing.

Jack chuckled, "I won't argue with you."

"That's probably wise." Lisa retorted with a smile. She took in this tall cowboy seated next to her and wondered briefly if this man would change her life. But she didn't need to wonder. She already knew.

**-Heartland-**

Their first date, if that's what one called it, was to look at a horse she was buying. His truck broke down and they spent their day in the gorgeous Canadian summer under the sun, with a picnic. He debated calling it a date, she was too young for him. But when he'd dropped her off to pick up her car in Hudson afterward she'd kissed him. There was no mistaking her intentions and every fiber in his being told him to run. But he couldn't bring himself to do it and he found himself asking if he could see her again. Their second, was a fly fishing trip while the girls were in Calgary visiting Tim. But their third was her mother's funeral.

The week had started out rather normal, with the chaos of his home dictating his personal life. Tim was in a rehab facility which left Marion home alone with the girls. Marion was caught up with Tim's injured rodeo horse and he was struggling with the cattle. Mrs. Bell had been coming over to stay with the girls and the arrangement was going well. Jack had only just come in for a coffee break when the phone rang. Marion grabbed it off the wall and furrowed her brow as she responded to the caller "Hold on one moment." She peaked around the corner, "Dad, there's a Lisa on the phone for you.

_"Jack?" Her voice broke._

"Lisa is everything alright? Jack asked concerned.

_"My mom died." She whispered tearfully._

"Oh Lise, I'm so sorry." His heart broke for her. They'd talked about her mom's cancer during their previous two dates, Lindy too. He knew she'd been preparing for the death of her mother for several months. But he'd had years with Lindy and it didn't make it any easier. "Where are you at?"

"Fairfield."

"I'll be right over," Jack said. "See you soon." He hung up the phone and cringed when he turned and saw his daughter's expression.

Marion looked at him expectantly. "Lisa?"

Jack felt as if he was 16 and caught after curfew. "I met someone."

"You what?"

Jack sighed, "When I was at the hospital the other day I met a woman named Lisa. And we've spent some time together over the past few weeks. It's not serious, but it could be."

Marion looked heartbroken, "Dad mom's only been gone 18 months."

"First of, it's my personal life and it's my business. I'll have you know that your mother and I discussed this numerous times during our marriage and we both agreed that we wanted the other to live a happy life if something happened to one of us. And with your mom's disease progressing so slow we did talk about this a lot, her and I. She was rather insistent on that. And while I hadn't planned for this to ever happen. She's not someone I'd expected to like. But I do. Like her." Jack said quietly in hopes of not disturbing the girls.

"Well, dad. It's your life. And I do want you to be happy but I don't like this. Not with everything this family has going on right now." Marion was referring to the move she and the girls had made from their rental property to Heartland after Tim's accident. They had little savings and she'd been evicted before Tim was even out of the woods.

Jack nodded, "I've been lonely since your mother died. And you guys moving back helped with that, but Lisa she's nice to talk to. And while I realize that we didn't meet under the best of circumstances with Tim hurt and her mother in the hospital, well it's just been nice to have someone."

Marion nodded, "She sounded upset, did you forget to call her?"

Jack shook his head in reply. "No, no. Her mother passed away, Cancer."

Marion teared up instantly, "That's awful. You should go see her." She paused, "When things are right, I do want to meet her dad."

Jack nodded, "You will." He patted her back and reached for his hat.

**-Heartland-**

That night after the funeral he found himself parked at Lookout point with a half-finished box of pizza and an empty bottle of wine. Lisa had asked that they escape someplace away from the people. He didn't know what that meant. But when Lindy died the stars had comforted him. So he laid down some blankets in the back of his truck and they had a picnic while they waited for the darkness to befall them.

Lisa was seated across from him leaning against his truck bed, "My mother, was the worst with American idioms. But they fascinated her, she thought they were absolutely hilarious. But she could never keep them all straight. She'd say things like 'You can't teach an old dog to bark up a tree', or 'we can burn that bridge when we get to it' and every time I thought I'd heard every possible combination she came up with a new one."

Jack chuckled, and briefly took in the woman before him. She was stunning. She'd changed from her black dress into a pair of jeans and an oversized top, swapping out her markup and contacts for glasses. Her long blond hair was curled loosely and just before dinner, she'd braided it down to one side but since then it had begun to escape leaving a rather messy appearance to the normally pristine woman. She was perfect in this moment. But she'd also seemed perfect when he'd picked her up from the hospital sobbing. She was the essence of grace and beauty even in the worst of times.

Only an hour later they were laying down in the bed of the truck staring at the stars. They'd talked for a while and she'd shed some tears, but in the end, they laid quietly watching the stars. Up until this point he'd avoided physical contact, letting her make the first contact with him. But in this moment, after glancing over at her sad face, staring up at the stars, he needed to have some form of comforting contact with her. He reached out slowly to grab her hand. And when their fingers met she grasped his hand tightly, she looked over at him, with a blue-eyed teary smile.

And he knew then deep down, even if he didn't want to admit it, that he was falling for her.

**Let me know what you think. I've left this to potentially stand as a one-shot and while I plan to continue it I am not sure how an AU fic will be received so I don't want to write something people are not interested in. But I have a number of chapters if things go well.**


	2. Fish

**If my math is correct Jack was in his 60's at the start of the show and was likely born around the late 1930s or early 1940s. This puts him in his 50s in the 1990s. In 1993 Marion would have been 32, Lou would have been 11 and Amy was 1. I am estimating Lisa to be in her late 50's early 60's in the show so for the sake of this story she's 40 in 1993.**

**Thank you all for the reviews so far! This whole AU thing makes me anxious not to mention the fact that this is my first foray into the fandom. Your reviews mean so much!**

It had only been two months but Lisa was unsure if she could recall life without Jack Bartlet. They'd been seeing one another often. They hadn't defined it, but they didn't need to. Somehow they just knew it was something. Jack's family was struggling with Tim's recovery and he'd had several setbacks at his residential therapy.

Lisa had heard about the yearly fall cattle drive and found herself offering to help, despite having no love of camping and no experience with cattle. And this was how she found herself spending a cold raining October morning meeting Marion Fleming.

Marion was not pleased by this development, especially when she discovered that her Father's new _friend _was only a couple years older than her. But she wasn't in a position to be picky at this point. They needed the help. Mrs. Bell was staying with the girls, and a number of friends from the area had cattle in the area as well, but without Tim, Heartland would struggle on the last leg and Marion knew deep down that they needed her help.

Tim's accident presented a number of issues for Heartland including that of the number of horses to riders. Marion had a number of client horses but her contract with their owners prohibited their use for personal riding. Pegasus was still recovering from injuries leaving her two rescues and Paint to be their mounts for the day. She had Lou's pony, and two rescues, being that she and Lisa were too large for the pony that left them to ride the two rescues, both were former cutters and would have the cow sense needed to do well on the cattle drive. But Lake had a history of serious abuse and bolted constantly, and Ryne was terrified of water.

Jack had assured her that Lisa was a talented rider, having done steeplechase and stadium jumping all through university. But Marion still worried.

Her worry increased when a short blond climbed out of a rather expensive truck. Marion watched Jack greet her with a half embrace and a kiss to the forehead before they made their way to her. Marion's eyes widened, this woman was closer to her age than her father's.

"Marion, Lisa Stillman. Lisa, this is my daughter Marion Fleming." Jack said.

Lisa put out her hand, "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Marion tried to smile but she was sure her face just came off as constipated. "Hi. Thank you for helping us today." She said politely.

Lisa smiled, "Happy too."

Marion nodded awkwardly, "Well the horses are tacked up and the gear is all packed. We are really going to be roughing it, hope that's ok. We grazed the cattle in a really rural part of the valley this summer, it's not accessible by truck, so we'll ride up today meet with everyone, spend the night. And then drive them to the division point spend the night again before we separate the cows and take them back to our respective ranches."

Lisa raised her eyebrows at the tone in Marion's voice, "Sounds great!" Lisa tried to smile cheerfully.

The three went to work quickly packing spar clothing into saddlebags and Marion introduced Lisa to her mount.

Ryne was a large black gelding with a single white splotch on the left side of his rump. He was older and had a number of scars on his face and chest. The hair on his two front legs was missing and indicated he'd been hobbled for far too long. "What happened to him?" Lisa whispered running her hand across his shoulder.

Marion sighed, "He was a rescue. Every so often when my husband wins extra money on the rodeo circuit we buy a horse in need, rehab them and sell them. I bought this guy off this guy who didn't have a fence and just kept him hobbled all the time. He was a cutter at one point but I guess his owner lost him in a poker game to the guy I bought him off of."

"Oh, poor guy."

Marion nodded, "He's better off than Lake," she motioned to the jumpy grey tied to the fence to their left. "She was starved and beaten for years. I've had her for six months and she's still not up to the weight she needs to be. And she's incredibly jumpy which is understandable." She paused to stroke Ryne's neck, "But I still can't figure out why this guy is afraid of water. He has no problem with baths or puddles, but the minute you ask him to cross a stream he loses it. You are going to have to be careful with him, sometimes he's fine and follows all the other horses like he's been doing it his whole life and other times he doesn't. He's just incredibly inconsistent."

Lisa frowned, "Well I appreciate you lending him to me. My regular mount can barely stand to be in the same place as a chicken without doing a little nervous dance, I can't imagine what she'd do with a field full of cattle." She laughed nervously.

Marion didn't have a response, she tried to smile but her brain just kept reminding her that Lisa was her age. WAY too young for her 50 something-year-old father. Suddenly something snapped, "Can I ask you something."

Lisa zipped the saddlebag she was fiddling with closed. "Sure."

"How old are you?" Marion had tried not to be rude but she couldn't get it off her mind and she needed to know.

Lisa looked a bit taken aback, "For-f-forty"

Marion looked surprised, she'd been expecting a number in the low 30's. "You're older than I thought." She stammered.

Lisa froze and made a face of confusion. "Thank you?"

Marion looked horrified, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just, well I just couldn't get it out of my head." She paused, "I just don't want my dad to get hurt."

Lisa nodded, "I understand. I don't want him to either."

Marion smiled slightly, "As long as we are on the same page."

**-Heartland-**

They'd been riding for four hours without issue. Crossed two streams without incident but as they approached the Pike River Marion felt a weird pit form in her stomach. Pushing it down as exhaustion over dealing with her mount, who was constantly bolting at every little thing, she pressed on. She crossed the river first with surprisingly little fanfare from Lake. Jack followed behind and they turned back to wait for Lisa.

Lisa had been trailing behind letting her mount make his own pace. She clucked to him to walk faster and he obliged. With the two streams behind them, Lisa was feeling better about crossing the river but she was still mindful his attitude. But Ryne seemed fine and nickered to his friends across the river. He began to trot and Lisa was shocked at his willingness. So she let him trot but when his feet touched the first bit of water Ryne stopped short and shied away.

Lisa felt herself flying through the air and landed with a splash. She sputtered in the water and sat up. The water coming up to her chest while she sat on the stony river bottom. Marion and Jack looked terrified and called to her. Jack rode his horseback into the river in a panic. "Lisa, you ok?"

Lisa started to laugh.

Marion had dismounted and was standing at the riverbank. Why on earth was Lisa laughing? Had she hit her head?

Jack approached her on horseback with fear evident in his features. "What happened?"

"Fish. He's scared of fish." She started to laugh again.

Jack looked at her, soaking wet, dumped off her horse, laughing. She was beautiful.

Lisa climbed out of the river retrieving her hat as she did. Marion met her at the bank, "Are you alright?"

Lisa smiled, "I'm fine. And I think I've figured out why he's inconsistent. He's spooked by the fish." And suddenly she found herself laughing again.

Marion's face twisted into a genuine smile. "I don't know how to fix that." And then she began to laugh too. Perhaps it was the sun or maybe it was having been on horseback for 4 hours and still being more than 6 hours away but somehow the situation was hilarious. Marion didn't dislike her any more, any woman who could fall off a horse into a river and come up for air laughing couldn't be all bad.

Marion Fleming was still a bit weirded out by the idea of his father dating someone that was closer to her own age than his. But this woman was different. She still was not thrilled by the idea of Lisa but Marion didn't dislike her anymore; any woman who could fall off a horse into a river and come up for air laughing about it couldn't be all bad.

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, I nearly cried! You guys are all so wonderful! Let me know what you think of this.**


	3. Love

**A special thanks to the Real TC for the review. I was feeling kinda down after the last chapter was posted and had gotten a few negative PMs and the review really lifted me up!**

**So I have an idea of where I'm going with this so things will seem to move quickly that's just because I'm skipping stuff (not good at writing the start of relationships). So this chapter takes place a few months after J and L met and about a month or two after the cattle drive.**

After the cattle drive Lisa found herself spending more and more time at Heartland. Her own home was quiet and lonely with her mother gone, but Jack's home was never either of those things. Tim was in his final month of rehab and according to jack it was not going well. This put both Jack and Marion in a bit of a pinch. Jack, left without Tim's help, had more work than ever with his cattle home from the summer range. Marion was trying to get more clients, the bills had started to stack up, and her daughters and husband being in separate places made life even more difficult.

Lisa found herself assisting both Jack and Marion. She'd mucked out stalls and filled water troughs and one fateful brisk Saturday morning Jack had attempted to teach her how to manage a herd of cattle, right down to the castration and branding of young bulls. Since then she'd tried to spend more time inside with the girls so Marion could help her father. Mucking stalls was fine, but the other things well – no. Just no.

But spending time with Jack moving cattle or checking fences was enjoyable especially as the seasons changed from fall to winter. Seeing in Jack his element was wonderful and Lisa found herself growing evermore attracted to the rugged cowboy.

What time wasn't spent outside or working at Fairfield was spent inside the gorgeous ranch house getting to know Marion and her daughters. Lisa came over two or three times a week to cook dinner and often spent Sunday's watching the girls so Marion could make it to Calgary to see Tim.

Lisa had taken to both the girls and while 11-year-old Lou wasn't sure how she felt about Lisa but 18 month old Amy seemed to like her. Lou had been very close to Lindy and the idea of Lisa was not something she could process but she was polite and respectful of her presence. The child care and other help Lisa had offered provided a bases for her and Marion to build a relationship of some kind.

One Sunday afternoon while Marion was with Tim and Lou was at a friend's house Lisa found herself alone with Amy. They spent the morning reading, playing horse, and napping. That afternoon Lisa held an impromptu arts and crafts session where the little girl made a disastrous mess.

Jack came in from fixing the tractor to find a sheet covering the kitchen floor and glitter and finger-paint were everywhere. Surprised and confused he went looking for Lisa. He found her telling Amy a story, trying desperately to convince the girl to close her eyes for a nap.

Jack watched her silently for a while. Up until now the age difference hadn't factored into their relationship much. But now it was clearly going to be an issue. Lisa loved kids, that was obvious. And she was still young enough to have them. But Jack was older. He'd had his daughter and that part of his life was over.

When Lisa left the room she flashed him a smile. "She's so cute and peaceful when she's sleeping. You'd never guess shes the culprit of that mess in your kichen." She whispered.

Jack chuckled awkwardly.

"Coffee?" The gorgeous blond asked.

He nodded and Lisa walked away to start the pot. Jack admired her for a moment as she walked away. She was dressed simply, and covered in paint and glitter, but she was stunning.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Lisa settled on the porch coffee in hand.

"Lis, I think we need to talk." He started awkwardly.

Lisa turned to him frowning, "Sounds serious."

Jack nodded, "It is." He shifted uncomfortably, "I think we need to reassess this – this- whatever it is we are doing here." He watched her face twist with pain and fear. "You are so good with the girls, especially Amy. And It's got me thinking that, well, you are much younger than me and I'd hate to be the reason you didn't have kids of your own. But Lisa I don't want any more. I have Marion and I am far to old to be doing the whole newborn thing again. But you Lis. You are still young enough to have them and I don't want to hold you back." He moved to continue but Lisa put her hand on his and interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there." She pursed her lips, "Jack, don't assume I want kids, just because I am young enough to have them. Not all women want kids, myself included." She paused, "There was a time when I did, and Dan and I, we tried for years. But it didn't happen, and quite frankly I am 100 percent ok with that. Not having kids has allowed me the freedom to divorce my husband without a second thought, to travel the world. I do what I want when I want. When I was with Dan and things were still good I had a test turn up positive after a ton of negatives and instead of feeling happy I was devastated. And when I learned it was a false positive I was absolutely thrilled. I love kids. But I don't need them to furfuil or satisfy my life. I am perfectly happy helping with the girls and being your whatever. You and your family are more than enough for me." She looked into his brown eyes.

She wanted to say it. Those three little words. But wasn't it to early for that? They hadn't known each other all that long. "Jack, I have to say something." The words tumbled out of her mouth.

Jack shook his head, "I owe you an apology first. I jumped to conclusions and made assumptions and that's not right. You don't deserve that. I'm just a bit gunshy."

Lisa tilted her head, "Gunshy?"

Jack chuckled, "Like when a horse-"

"I know what it is Jack." Lisa interupted, "I just, I mean, why? Have I done something?"

Jack shook his head, "I mean I know what it's like to lose someone that you love, your partner in life and it's awful. I never planned to get into another relationship, because I know what it's like to lose it." He paused, "I don't want to lose you Lis."

Lisa smiled, "Jack, I love you. And I know that it's early and I know that I'm nothing like Lindy, and I'm younger and all this stuff. But I don't care. It's just stuff."

Jack stood up, and moved to pull Lisa out of her chair. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist and the other cradled her head as he leaned into kiss her.

Both where comforted to know they had each other. It wouldn't be easy, but they'd try. Because what was life without love?

**Thanks to those who take the time to review, it means so so much! **

**The next chapter is gonna be where we start getting into the actual meat. I can't wait to finish it for you all! **


	4. Home

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I've literally never been so inspired to write! I've been traveling this week so this is written entirely from my phone but I absolutely couldn't wait to share it with you all. Keep in mind that time moves quickly in these chapters so now we've jumped to late February of 1994. **

Lisa spent much of the winter traveling. She'd lost out on a lot of sales while her mom had been sick and for several months after her death, she'd avoided traveling. But she found traveling to be less furfuling than previous years. She'd found a number of wonderful horses and made three sales that would improve her already stellar reputation. But she was lonely, even during Christmas, spent in the states with her sister. She knew it was because she missed Jack.

Every phone call they had together reminded her that he was there and she was, well wherever. France, England, New York, Florida, California. Every place she went, every person she met made her miss him more.

Her sister had called her pathetic.

And normally Lisa would argue. But she knew her sister was right for once.

She made plans to visit home for a week during New Years. She'd briefly wondered how that place had become home. But deep down she knew it was because of Jack and his family. But a northern snow storm had canceled her flight and blacked out most of Alberta.

She hadn't been able to talk to him for a week with the phone lines out. But when they finally spoke it was for her to tell him she'd see him in February. That she had to go to Belgium and deal with a sale gone wrong.

So when she found herself on a tarmac in Calgary over three months after leaving she was nearly bouncing around from seat to seat wishing they'd be allowed to depart.

When she finally did, Lisa made a beeline for the gate where a handsome cowboy had been awaiting her return.

Jack too had not enjoyed their time apart. Add to that the arrival of his son in-law, home from physical rehab and wallowing in self pity and the winter had been rather awful.

The girls had taken a shine to Lisa in the months they'd known her and Lou who hadn't liked her at first had written Lisa a letter every week asking about her travels and saving the postcards Lisa sent to a scrapbook. Marion who had warmed (but still wasn't sold) on Lisa found herself missing the extra help that Lisa had been providing. But Jack had moped through the winter with little joy. Tim was awful to deal with and money was tight. Christmas hadn't been much of an affair and New Years and Valentine's Day passed with little fanfare.

But it was February 26th 1994 that seemed to be some sort of holiday but what, no one was sure. Jack had cleaned and cooked and prepared like no other. Lou and Amy made banners that read Welcome home! Lesa" and Marion didn't even attempt to correct them on the spelling or the fact that Lisa's home was not Heatland. She was rather glad her fathers girlfriend was returning, she was tired of his mopping.

Jack had slipped out that day without the girls notice for fear they ask to go with him. He wanted to kiss her. It had been months and he was desperately ready to see her again.

She didn't appear to see him at first, looking sad and disappointed , but as she turned on her heel she saw him her face lighting up instantly. "Jack!" Lisa called rushing forward.

Jack moved too and caught her in a huge hug resembling one of those dumb movies he'd never seen. He held her there for a while, her toes barely touching the ground and tears filling her eyes.

"I missed you." Lisa whispered as she finally pulled away from a deep kiss, "I don't think I realized how much until just now."

Jack looked at her blue eyes, "I missed you too Lis. More than I care to admit."

Lisa bit back a smile. "Let's go. I've never been so tied of airports in my life. The number of canceled flights I had to deal with was absolutely insane."

They collected her bags and found the truck in the parking structure. They talked for the duration of the drive about her trips and Heartland.

They'd just turned the corner and were only a mile from Heartland when Jack turned to her, "It's good to have you home Lisa."

"Home." The word danced on her tounge, she'd thought of Canada as home since she'd left. Something she'd never done before. But she'd never said it out loud. It sounded quite wonderful though.

**-Heartland-**

Heartland had changed. It surprised Lisa but the atmosphere was entirely different. Sure the home itself was the same but Tim Fleming, the bitter alcoholic had changed the atmosphere from one of love to misery.

Her third dinner at Heartland since her return ended with Jack storming out to the barn and Marion and Tim fighting. Lisa had asked the girls if they wanted to have a camp out sleepover in Amy's room, which was the furthest from the commotion. She'd built them a tent and put some music on louder than was appropriate for 7pm. Lou had offered to read Amy a bedtime story and Lisa slipped out quietly wondering how things had gone so wrong.

Jack and Tim couldn't keep from picking on one another that was easy to see. But it was the way Tim treated Marion that Lisa had a problem with. And the pills and alcohol certainly didn't help matters. Tim had left in a rage, driving to god knows where and probably still drunk.

Lisa could hear Marion sobbing in her room as she awkwardly cleaned up the dinner table trying to block out the sound. Finally she could take no more and she pored two cups of coffee and knocked on Marion's door.

"Yea?"

Lisa opened the door a bit, "I thought you might like some coffee."

Marion smiled thankfully, "I might need something stronger." She was trying to joke but part of her was serious.

Lisa bit her lip, "There's whisky in mine already."

Marion looked surprised, and her surprise grew and Lisa traded their cups. "Seems kinda wrong to drink when my husband drinks enough for all of us."

Lisa shook her head, "I don't judge."

Marion smiled, "No Lisa you really don't. But you've got plenty of reason to do so."

"Whatever the differences between us, I do love you and your girls. I don't judge the people I love." Lisa whispered surprised to hear the words coming from her mouth. Love wasn't something she brought up oftain. Only to Jack really.

Marion was touched and wondered for the thousandth time why she'd tried so hard to dislike this wonderful human. "Can we talk?"

Lisa nodded, "Always." She knelt down on the floor and found a seated position on the fluffy rug of Marion's bedroom to be quite comfortable.

"You where married once. Why?" The question came out of her mouth before she could even really think about it.

Lisa frowned, surprised by the question and unsure of the best way to answer. "Well I was young and stupid, but I think the truth is that I loved him. I was absolutely blinded by love. But love can't conquer everything. Certainly not abuse."

Marion looked surprised.

Lisa shook her head knowing what thoughts had come to Marion's head, "Not physical abuse. But emotional abuse can be just as damaging." She paused, "Dan was controlling and that alone is a problem but add the constant little digs about every single decision I've ever made that he disagreed with and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. His power over me was in every aspect of my life, personally and professionally. But I overlooked all these things because I loved him."

Marion's face twisted with sadness.

Lisa took a sip of coffee, "I'd probably gone on like that forever, feeling like I was worth very little, that I was stupid, and lucky a man like Dan had married me. But after a while I realized he was cheating on me. But not just a little bit, but with literally any woman who'd have him. And I thought, I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. So I got I got proof and a lawyer and one day I told him to leave. We'd been living in France and I told him he had to go because I didn't like the person I'd become with him. I told him he had to leave the county or he'd get nothing in the divorce. Of course that was a lie, he did end up keeping part of the business, but it wasn't because I wanted him too."

"You just told him you didn't love him any more?" Marion asked.

Lisa shook her head, "No, I did love him, at the time. But I didn't love who I'd become. Some sad woman who never spoke her mind or made her own decisions. I told him I didn't love who I was with him. And that I was chosing myself over him. It's a bit selfish but it's ok to be selfish sometimes." She paused, "I don't regret my marriage but I don't regret my divorce. Both where decisions that made me who I am. They made me stronger. And when I look in the mirror I don't hate what I see. But it's taken me a long time and a few years of therapy to get to this point in my life where I don't regret the choices I made."

Marion chewed her lip nervously, "I think I need to do something about Tim. But I've tried everything I can think of. Talking hadn't been any good. He gets so angry whenever I express my concerns. I feel stuck."

Lisa put her hand on Marion's, "What do you think your options are?"

"Leave him or make him leave us." She whispered. She paused, afraid to say the words aloud, "Lisa, I think I want a divorce." She let out a sob, "What about the girls? He used to be such a good father but now he's barely ever sober if I divorce him and he gets partial custody, god I don't think I could bare it."

Lisa nodded, "I've heard the way he talks to you and I can't say I like it. And whatever decision you make I'll stand behind you. And you know Jack will too. "Marion, if divorce is what you really want, I'll get you a lawyer who's sure to win you full custody. But this isn't a decision to make overnight. Come stay with me at Fairfield for a day or two. We can tell the girls it's a sleepover. Take a day or two without Tim to think."

Marion nodded gratefully. She knew whatever her decision, it would impact her and the girls lives forever and that responsibility felt immense.

**Let me know what you all think. I'm a bit anxious about Marion. I just don't have a good handle on who she is and how she is because she's only ever been talked about. If you have any ideas on her character and how the others in the show characterize her I'd love your input. I feel like this is a very difficult time for her and the ideal time to write about who she became and who Lou and Amy remember. **

**You've all been so wonderful with reviews that I went nuts and wrote two chapters. Enjoy the 5th chapter to be posted soon. Thank you all! Please keep reviewing! **


	5. Snow

**Here's the new chapter as promised! Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. They had me writing at warp speed. **

The following week was rocky. Marion and Tim where on shaky ground as Marion quietly gathered the things needed to ask for a divorce. After another fight Jack was fed up and told Tim he was nolonger welcome at Heartland. Tim found himself living in a motel outside of town waiting for Marion to come to her senses and talk to her father all the while Marion was trying to find the courage to ask him to leave her.

Lisa had been trying to stay out of the family's business and had avoided Heartland dinners. Instead meeting Jack for coffee in town nearly every day. But exactly one week after the blowup that had lead to Lisa and Marion's heart to heart Lisa and Marion both found themselves at the grocery store.

It was March and the forecasters had predicted just a bit of snow but one day in the late winter storm raged outside and most places where out of power. Marion was thankful that the grocery and hardware store where connected, a generator providing light and heat. When she spotted Lisa she was supposed to feel a bit glad. Thankful Lisa was surviving the storm ok she moved to greet her.

"Lisa! I've been meaning to call you." Marion said glancing at Lisa's sad looking cart of canned soups.

Lisa knew Marion was referring to Jack kicking Tim out, "Jack told me. I'm glad it will give you some time."

Marion nodded, "The house was so quiet last night without him. I think I'm so used to the fighting now. Gosh I can't imagine how the girls feel."

Lisa smiled sadly and nodded. Thinking briefly about her parents and how their constant fighting had felt as a kid.

"Do you have plans for the night?" Marion asked.

Lisa chuckled, "Well my power is out and the generator is about a million years old and needs some work so I'm just here for some bottled water and stuff I can heat over the fireplace."

Marion frowned, "Lisa you cant stay at home with no heat! Come to Heartland, I'm sure Dad will have the generator going by the time we get home. He's spent the whole day fixing it up."

Lisa smiled, two months ago she'd never thought Marion would invite her over like this. The thought of seeing jack and spending time with the Fleming girls warmed her heart. "I'd love to!"

Lisa got permission to leave her car at the grocery store, it would be little use for her on the roads to Heartland without snow chains. And with that She and Marion clamored into the truck and set off slowly.

Marion's hands where shaking by the time they made it to the ranch. She'd never driven in such dicey weather despite having lived in Alberta her whole life. "Dad? I got a surprise for you!" She called out as she stepped into a dark house.

The pair came around the corner to find Jack starting a fire. "The damn generator won't start. Something with the pump or the starter or something."

Marion and Lisa tried hard not to laugh but Lisa let out a loud snort. Marion smiled, "Well so much for my idea to save you from freezing to death Lisa."

Jack stood up surprised, "What are you doing here?" He asked kindly as he moved through the dark to kiss her forehead.

"My generator wouldn't start eaither and when I ran into Marion at the store she assured me you'd have yours up and running and I could spend the night in a toasty warm home." Lisa glanced over at Marion who let out a laugh.

Jack grunted, "It'll still be warm with the fire."

"So I guess we are all camping out in here tonight." Marion said sensibly. The idea was more appealing than it should be. Sleeping on the floor in the cold isn't the ideal night of fun. But the idea of spending time with her kids, her dad, even Lisa was nice.

**-Heartland-**

That night after the adults had helped the girls make s'mores over the fire, Jack and Lisa found themselves to be the last ones awke. The girls, Marion included had fallen asleep the moment their sugar high ended.

He shifted, "I need to stoke the fire and put another log on."

Lisa moved, "I'll do it. You look too comfortable to move." She stood up and moved to the fire.

Jack took the opportunity to admire her. She was stunning and the fire made her blond hair seem almost an angelic gold color. Her skin glowed and when she glanced up and smiled at him he felt his heat lurch. She returned to him quickly and curled up against his side, enjoying the warmth he offered. "You are so beautiful." Jack whispered.

Lisa turned to look at him, smiling in surprise.

Jack continued, "I love you. So so much. And I'm just so happy to have to here in this moment."

Lisa smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too. And I'm glad to be here." She paused, "Jack, I don't want to be the girl that changed for a guy, but I think I'm done traveling like I did over this winter. It's too hard to be away as long as I was. Next time I have to go, I go for a week or two not the three months"

Jack stroked her hair, "I know you have to go but I'd sure like it better if it was just a few weeks not a few months." He admired her silky blond hair and ran it through his fingers, "I'm not much for change usually, but you sure are a welcome one."

Lisa looked up at him as she cuddled further into his lap, thankful to have found this wonderful man.

He glanced over at at the girls as one of them rolled over and Marion in her sleep moved to keep them from falling off the air mattress.

She followed his gaze her heart warmed by the sight of a mother with her children. "You and Lindy raised a hell of a daughter." She whispered.

Jack nodded, "I can't take much credit. I was out on the rodeo circuit when she was born and most of the time before and after. Got to meet her in the hospital but those first few years where all Lindy. One of my greatest regrets in life."

Lisa nodded sadly, "We all have regrets, it's just a matter of not letting them consume us."

Jack kissed her temple and pulled her closer, enjoying having her to share his space and his warmth in this beautiful moment.

**-Heartland-**

The morning came early for Jack and Lisa who's sleeping arrangements on a single couch had been less than ideal. Lisa made three cups of instant coffee over the fire, feeling more like a pioneer wife than a respected businesswoman.

Marion awoke to the smell of coffee and realized for the second time that week how well she'd slept without Tim. She missed the man who was her husband before the accident but he was gone, replaced by a bitter drunken man. And it was nice not to have to fight over everything. Her kids seemed less on edge and her father was certainly in a better mood, though she suspected that had more to do with Lisa than anything.

She knew she had to tell him to go. It was just a matter of how.

The opportunity presented its self two days later when Tim came back to Heartland while Jack was out with Lisa. He hadn't been drinking but Marion could tell by his actions that he'd been taking pain pills.

"Marion please. I want to come home." Tim pleaded.

Marion's eyes flashed, "This isn't your home Tim. This is my home. We had a home together you and I but we lost it because we couldn't pay the mortgage." Marion's heart hurt to think of the little white ranch house that she'd adored.

"My home is wherever you and the girls are." Tim argued.

Marion set down the water buckets she'd been moving. "Not if we don't want you here." She paused, the words where there, she just couldn't get them out. She glanced over to the porch where Lou and Amy where playing, "I want a divorce." The words tumbled out like an avalanche.

Tim felt his world collapse, "What?"

Marion wiped away a tear, "I loved the man who was kind and gentle, not this alcoholic adict who is constantly belittling me. Yelling in front of the kids. You've changed. And I can't love a man like you. Not this person you've become. I can't be married to a man that I wouldn't let my daughters date. I've started the process for a divorce. If you go quietly and agree not to see the girls again you can keep the truck and whatever money we have. I just want the girls and the horse."

Tim looked stunned, "Can we work on this?"

Marion shook her head, "No Tim, I've tried to talk, to help you. And you've pushed me away. I'm done. Get your shit and go. Please." What would she do if he didn't go? "Don't make me call the police. You are high on pain meds I know you don't have a prescription for, and they'll arrest you in a heartbeat for that."

Tim looked as if she'd kicked him. "Marion... please." He let out a sob.

Marion choked back cries of her own. "If you care at all, you will go. Don't put us through this for years on end. Just go."

Tim turned to his truck. And with a glance at the girls, Amy who was playing in the snow that had blown on to the porch and Lou who had stood up to watch, sensing the issues with her parents. Without looking back at Marion he stepped into his truck and turned the key.

Marion let out a sob as the truck reversed. And as he pulled away she watched Lou chase after him. She felt her knees come in contact with the ground as the reality hit her.

She'd just become a single mother.

**I desperately hope I did this justice! Let me know what you think! **


	6. Marrage?

**Hi everyone I hope the premiere of the new season was awesome for all you Canada people. I'm still over here in the USA waiting for the 12th season... :( I've got a new chapter for you all. I can't wait to hear what you think. I've got a lot of thoughts about what to do next and any input or inspiration is much appreciated. **

**I've heard a lot of people ask for more horse and ranch stuff in the story and I'm not opposed to writing it but I live in the city and have never even touched a horse so be understanding as I research and try to understand all the lingo.**

**Enjoy and review. **

The winter turned to spring quickly but the aftermath of the winter was not so quick to dissipate. Marion was struggling to get her business up and running and Lou had hit a rebellious phase fueled by the departure of her father.

The spring dance had created a significant amount of drama for Marion. The drama she didn't understand since school dances and not being asked was not in her skill set. She wasn't sure what to do. And in a moment of desperation, she called Lisa.

That's how Lisa found herself shopping in a Calgary department store with a moody, almost teen and she wondered briefly if this was her future. And she had no complaints.

"Hey Lisa, What about this one?" Lou held up a black dress.

Lisa furrowed her brow, "It's nice, but Lou honey you want Jason Balmer to rue the day he asked Sarah Jones to the dance instead of you. Let's find you something that will really wow him." She watched Lou's face light up. "Yea?"

Lou nodded, "Different store?"

Lisa grinned, "Yes. Lou, I think we need a mall for this kind of crisis."

Lou smiled and 45 minutes later she found herself in a dressing room with ten dresses she loved. "I don't know which one to pick."

Lisa's laughter filled the area outside the dressing room. "Let's be practical about this Lou."

Lou peeked out the door, "Try them on again?"

Lisa laughed, "Is there any other way?" she paused, "Actually Lou, I have an idea. What if we don't get a dress? What if we do a skirt, top combo?"

Lou tossed on her flannel and reappeared dressed, "Are you still thinking about that embroidered jean buttondown?"

Lisa smiled, "Yes! It's just that it would accentuate your dark hair so well, not to mention your personality. It just needs a skirt or something to go with it." She paused thoughtfully, " what did you think of the puffy pink skirt from the window of that one place?"

Lou grinned widely, "I loved it and wished it was a dress." The pair made their way back into the store in search of the aforementioned items.

"Will you crimp my hair for the dance?" Lou asked.

"Absolutely!"

**-Heartland-**

Marion sighed in relief as she hung up the phone, "Jane is going to cover my chaperone duties. I really don't think Lou wants me there. All the parents are talking and I am sure the kids are too." She raised her eyebrows, "Divorce is basically tattooed on my forehead. No one will sit next to me at school functions." she let out a nervous laugh, "It's like I'm diseased."

"You're not." Jack scoffed.

Marion rolled her eyes, "I know dad. I just think giving Lou, and everyone at her school time to get used to the idea well its not a bad idea." She looked at her dad, "Am I doing the right thing here letting Lisa do some of this stuff? I feel like this dress shopping and makeup stuff is a moms job but thats just not me."

Jack shrugged, "I don't know that there's a wrong choice here."

Marion let out a sigh, "Does this parenting thing get any easier?"

Jack let out a groan, "I wouldn't say that. It just changes." He put his hand on her shoulder, "You've got two wonderful girls, you are doing fine."

Lisa appeared from the bathroom, "Here she comes!"

Lou stepped out nervously, she'd selected the denim embroidered top she and Lisa had eyed and a pink fluffy knee-length skirt. Lisa had crimped Lou's hair and arranged it into a side ponytail and added some colored eyeliner and lipgloss to transform the pouty girl into a fashionable smiling teen.

"Oh, you look fantastic Lou!" Marion gushed, "Dad where's the camera?"

Jack passed over an old polaroid camera. "You look very nice."

Lou twirled around, "I am going to be so cool, no one else will have thought to do a skirt like this at a dance like this."

**-Heartland-**

With Marion and Amy gone to drop Lou at the dance, Jack and Lisa found themselves alone in an empty house. They made a quiet dinner together and ate it on the couch enjoying the fact that without the girls in the house they had the freedom to do what they wanted.

"It's nice having you here." Jack whispered into her ear as they nestled into the couch with glasses of wine.

Lisa smiled, "I like being here. It's a very calming place despite the fact that it's almost never actually calm." She laughed quietly, "Well except for right now but we had to pay dearly for this time in crimped hair and boy drama."

Jack groaned, "Don't remind me." He glanced over at the gorgeous woman before him, "You are so good with the girls and Marion."

Lisa nodded, "I love them Jack." She answered honestly, "You have a wonderful family and I'm really fortunate to get to spend time with you all."

Jack nodded, "Can I ask you something that's been bugging me for a while?"

Lisa turned her head to see his face, "Always, you know that."

"Where do you see this going? I mean what do you want from it?"

Lisa looked surprised, "Well Jack it's been almost a year and I haven't killed you yet."

Jack scrunched his face, "Lis?" He wanted a real answer.

Lisa chewed on her lip, "Are we talking marriage here?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not opposed to the idea."

Lisa laughed and the melody made Jack's heart swell, "Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wondered what it would look like to be married to you. And I can picture myself here at Heartland." She knew he'd never leave this place, "But I love Fairfield and I don't want to give that up. It's my home and even though it's incredibly lonely sometimes I can't ever imagine selling the house or letting some strangers rent it. And I'm not sure what marriage would really give us besides a tax deduction and a distinctive label. I'd never change my name or anything like that though." She was referring to the fact that nether of them liked the term Boyfriend or Girlfriend and other terms didn't really relay their commitment properly. "I mean I'm not in any rush. I just want you Jack. I don't really care about anything else."

Jack quietly considered her words twirling her hair in his fingers. "I can't just have you living here without being married. Not while the girls are young. It would send the wrong message."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself that we need to get married?" She put her hand on his cheek lovingly, "Jack, we've got two more months till we hit a year of being together. I'm not in any rush. We can get married one day if that's what we both want. I'd love that. But if/when we do, I'm not letting all that much change. I like my life the way it is. I like having my own space, even if I'm not there all that much, I like my name and my business, and my travel. I would never be a traditional wife."

Jack shrugged, "Traditonal is overrated."

Lisa let out a laugh, "Says the man who just said we can't live in sin because his granddaughters might get the wrong idea." She teased, but she paused thoughtfully, "One day down the road, I will marry you. But it won't be for the sake of your granddaughters. It will be be cause I love you and I just want to love you for the rest of our lives."

Jack pulled her close to him, enjoying her squirms of fake protest as he kissed her neck, his mustache ticking her soft skin. "I just want to love you too." He whispered quietly in her ear.

Lisa feigned shock at his innuendo, but couldn't keep the laughter at bay as he began to tickle her. She glanced up to see a smile on his face and she briefly wondered what she'd done to deserve a man like Jack Bartlet.

**I hope this conversation is ok. I want to write some more close J and L stuff but in my mind they are always married with an established relationship so this meeting and falling in love thing is different for me. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	7. Accident

**Thank you all! 45 reviews total for this story so far! My mind is blown!!! **

**A special thanks to TONI PIERCE for reviewing what I believe is every single chapter of this story so far! It's really awesome to read your review each chapter and I just wanted to say thank you! **

Spring lasted what seemed like only a few days that year and after a little rain, it grew dry and hot and the spring cattle drive took place in what felt like the height of summer.

The cattle drive was uneventful and Lisa who had convinced Marion to keep the horse from the fall cattle drive, had found a way to avoid an impromptu bath in the river. She'd taken a shine to the horse and nicknamed him Fishy. She and Marion had worked tirelessly to ensure his fear of fish ended by keeping goldfish in the water troughs, not only did this solve the problem but it kept the mosquito larvae from growing in the troughs which pleased an originally doubtful Jack.

Lisa secured Marion a rather prestigious client, a jumper from Bothwell stables in Calgary. The horse while a great jumper, was next to impisible to trailer without tranquilizers which did not bode well for his future as a show horse.

Marion had asked Jack and Lisa to spend a day helping her work the horse who had been doing better since Marion had started feeding him all his meals in a pen alone and putting all his hay in the trailer. First he only had to put his head in but this gradually changed to being more and within a week he was loading himself for the promise of food. This was a start but definitely not good enough for Bothwell stables.

The horse had loaded fine twice and Marion went in with him each time with Jack waiting by the human door to allow her to leave safely once she'd tied the black horse up safely.

"Ok Lisa go ahead and shut the back door." Marion called out.

Lisa obliged and closed the door slowly. The loud clang was unavoidable as the door latched, the trailer was old. The moment the sound happened Lisa knew things had gone wrong. The horse began kicking wildly and she heard Marion call in a panicked tone for the door to be opened. She wasn't sure if she was calling to her or Jack but reasoned that freeing the horse would be better than leaving him inside with Marion especially if he had cornered her. The door creaked again as the door opened and Lisa was suprueded as the horse burst out of the door before it was fully open. He knocked Lisa to the ground and she felt sharp pain just before the darkness welcomed her.

**-Heartland-**

The ambulance had come and taken her away and now as Jack paced the waiting room of the hospital he had replayed the incident over and over.

She had been unconscious and blood had pooled on the ground at her head. And he thought about the time his friend Gary died from a head injury after a fall from a hay wagon. The same could easily happen here.

She could die. She might already be dead.

She could be permanently gone from this world. He'd never see her smile again or welcome her home at the Calgary airport with a huge hug. He'd never see her blue eyes fill with joy when he told her I love you. He'd never play with her silky hair or convince her to marry him.

He'd be robbed of the woman who he loved dearly, just as it had been with Lindy.

This damn hospital would take another life. He'd met her here and she'd leave him here.

She was nothing like any woman he'd ever met and he'd wanted more time. How was this enough? Only a few weeks shy of a year together. It wasn't right.

"Dad?" Marion interupted his thoughts.

Jack stoped pacing, trying to read her face, "Did you find a doctor?"

Marion shook her head, "They won't bring a doctor out to tell us what's going on because we aren't family."

Jack was outraged, "What do you mean because we aren't family? We were with her when it happened! She's like family, and her sister doesn't even live in the country!" He sat down in the blue waiting room chairs, "Damn it!"

Marion sat down across from him. "I don't know what to do."

Jack thought for a moment, "I'm calling her sister." He decided, "I need to know what's going on. Lisa, she's, she's—" he paused, what was she to him? More than a girlfriend but less than a wife.

Marion moved to sit beside her father, "It's only been 30 minutes, let's just give it another half hour and see if we can find a different nurse than the one I talked to."

Jack knew Marions words were reasonable and he sat quietly trying hard not to let himself think about what might be going on behind the doors that read, "staff only".

But he himself thinking of Lisa again. Of how they'd met, of the time they'd shared. The small amount of time he'd had with her...

He'd imagined a life for them. One where she traveled and he'd be waiting at airport because secretly he loved her homecomings. He'd imagined her bugging him to update things like his bed and his truck and his coffee maker and fighting a bit just to let the makeup be a bit sweeter. He'd imagined riding with her every week and doing the cattle drive together every spring and fall. And the stargazing they could do, at Heartland when neither could sleep. He'd imagined this whole life for them and now it could be gone forever.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger and the fact that I'll be traveling a bit and might not have too much time to write in the next week. Sorry! Don't give up on me though because I am so in for this story! I've never felt so connected to any of the other characters I've written about! **

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Proposal

**I'm always so thrilled to get your reviews! Thank you all. **

**I want to thank Abigail StantonWCTH for their lovely review! It really made me smile. **

**A special thanks to all the people who reviewed and PMd me begging for an update ASAP. Clearly it worked because I wasn't planing to post till Friday and it's only Tuesday... **

Lisa has never particularly liked hospitals, much like Jack she associated some negative moments in her life with hospitals, that is until the fateful day she met Jack Bartlet in a hospital garden. . But the day she found herself waiting for Jack in an ER bed in a paper hospital gown covered in dirt and dried blood was definitely counteracted the magical moment she'd met Jack.

The curtain was pushed open with force and an anxious cowboy appeared, "Lisa, thank god!"

Lisa forgot about everything else, "I'm here." She reached for him and wrapped him in a hug from her seated position on the little hospital bed.

Jack held her close, "God I love you." He whispered.

Lisa smiled, "I love you too." When Jack finally let go she searched his eyes and saw fear, "Jack I'm fine. It's ok."

He shook his head, "Lis. There was so much blood and then when we got here they wouldn't tell me or Marion anything because you aren't family."

Lisa took his hand as she searched for words to respond.

Jack has so much he wanted to say but the only words that came out where: "Marry me Lisa?"

He saw the surprise full her blue eyes, "I want you to be my wife, I want you to be family."

Lisa stuttered, "Jack I can fill out some forms to make you my emergency contact. Marriage. Wow. I thought when we discussed this we wanted to wait. I mean it hasn't even been a year."

Jack looked hurt, "Lisa do you not want to?"

Lisa scooted closer to him, "Jack that's not what I mean, I'm just trying to be reasonable."

"I'm being reasonable too. I love you and I want you to be my wife. Nothing else has to change. Not your name, or where you live or anything."

Lisa smiled slightly, "This is quite the proposal cowboy."

Jack couldn't tell what she was thinking, "Lis." He propmpted. "Don't leave me hanging."

Lisa smiled, "Yes!" She said teary eyed.

Jack touched the base of her neck tenderly and kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and neither noticed the young doctor arrive unti he spoke. "Ms. Stillman?"

The two pulled away quickly and Lisa looked up, "I'm sorry Dr."

The man regained is professionalism quickly, "I'm here to do those stitches."

Lisa nodded and with one last glance at Jack she lay on her side to allow the man in the white coat to put a number of stitches in her head from the base of her hairline back several inches.

Lisa didn't notice as the doctor went to work. She registered the immense pain she was in but it dealt didn't bother her as she watched her cowboy sit down beside her to hold her hand.

**-Heartland-**

Jack was fairly thrilled when the doctor told Lisa she couldn't be alone for a few days due to concussion protocol. After his fears of her death, he wanted to be close to her for a while. Well he'd proposed so he really wanted to be close forever.

Jack drove slowly fearful of any small bump that might jar her. "You ok."

Lisa glanced at him and rolled her eyes, "Jack I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"It's a mid concussion and a few stitches. I'm a bit tired and I've got a headache but other than that I'm good." Lisa patted his leg.

Jack made a displeased sound, "I've had concussions Lis. I know it's not fine."

Lisa pursed her lips, "I know. But it will be alright. The headache will be gone in two days and the stitches in two weeks." She paused thinking about the patch of hair they'd shaved on the lower part of her scalp. "Now my hair on the other hand is not so fine. It's gonna take years to grow out."

Jack nodded, "It's just hair Lis. It will grow back."

Lisa bit her lip, "Not by the wedding."

Jack smiled slightly, "Ah so there's a wedding now?" He teased.

Lisa grinned brightly, "Well you seemed to imply that you didn't want to wait when you proposed to me in a hospital ER."

"I'll admit to being a bit impulsive."

Lisa laughed, "I'll say." She paused, "We do have some decisions to make. Not just the date but what to do afterwards."

Jack scoffed, "We'll figure it out as we go. One step at a time, starting with the date." He looked at Lisa for suggestions.

"Saturday?" She offered up.

Jack was surprised, "Now who's impulsive?" He teased, "You don't need more time?"

Lisa shrugged, "Kinda takes the fun out of the spontaneous proposal if we plan some big wedding you'd never really enjoy. Let's just call a preacher and do it."

Jack grinned, "Saturday it is."

Lisa grinned back at him. This definitely hadn't been the plan. They'd discussed the plan only a few weeks ago and this wasn't it, but somehow this felt right.

**I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger from last chapter! **

**Look forward to hearing what you think!! **


	9. Wedding

**The happy stuff continues today. Thanks again for all the reviews! I do have a question (at the end of the chapter) so please stop by and leave your thoughts. **

**You all rock! Special thanks to all the guest reviewers who take the time to stop and leave their thoughts! I always wonder who you guys are... **

Both Jack and Lisa had done the church wedding thing before and opted to do something outdoors, taking advantage of the early summer weather.

Jack had a favorite spot at the top of a wooded hill that overlooked the ranch on one side and the river on the other and Lisa had mentioned it would be the perfect place to get married. So after only three days of preparation Jack found himself waiting for her at the top of Heartland Hill.

Marion had been surprisingly accepting of the idea and he was glad Lisa had convinced him to tell her rather than have some secret marriage, leaving everyone else they loved out in the cold.

Marion and the girls had taken on various roles of photographer, whiteness, and flower girl. Lisa told her sister but knew there would be no time for her to get a flight, instead they promised to do Christmas together in Hudson at eaither Fairfield or Heartland.

Lisa, Marion and the girls walked to the hill, Lou had insisted, not wanting to ride or see anyone get anything on their outfits. Lou had taken a photography class in school and had appointed herself official wedding photographer. Marion had taken Amy out and they'd picked a bunch of wild flowers for the bouquet and Amy plucked some yellow dandelions that she wanted to throw as the flower girl. Marion didn't want to argue with the little girl so they allowed her to fill a basket with yellow dandelion heads. Marion would act as the official whiteness and sign the marriage license which seemed symbolic of her accepting the relationship and marriage fully.

Marion and the girls went up first and once Marion was at the top she motioned for Lisa to come. Lisa moved quickly up the hill and stoped briefly to take in Jack fully without worrying about walking. He was in his best suit, a black one with a white shirt and a bolo tie featuring the Heartland emblem. His black cowboy hat accentuated his tan face and his smile welcomed her.

Jack watched as she walked towards him and took in the beauty that would soon be his wife. She had arranged her long blond hair carefully to one side to hide the stitches and wore an off white dress and strappy sandals. The dress was lace at the top and a rather sheer lace at that. It ran up her neck and down her solders creating a cap sleeve. The lace was met with white cloth at her chest and the two joined to create a tight silhouette from her chest to her lower hip where the dress lossened in gathered sections that flowed down creating an uneven lose bottom than stoped just below the knee with some bits of fabric falling a bit further. She was stunning. Her hands shook and he reached out to take them moving close to his stunning bride.

The vows moved quickly and Lisa could recall jumping the gun and agreeing to something before it was her turn. She remembered Jack pulling her into a kiss and Lou demanding that they hold the pose so she could photograph it.

After a few family photos they started back down the hill for Heartland.

"The girls and I are heading up to the fishing cabin for the weekend." Marion announced as they neared the house.

Jack looked surprised, "What about the horses."

Marion shrugged, "The small price you'll have to pay for a weekend home alone with your new wife." She winked at her father and he blushed profusely.

Lisa let go of Jack's arm to hug Marion, "You don't have to do that."

"Oh I think I do." Marion said with a laugh.

Lisa smiled, "Thank you. For everything." She paused, "I know this probably wasn't what you imagined for your father."

Marion shook her head, "It wasn't, but I just want him to be happy. And you've kinda grown on me Lisa. You are not the big bad stepmother I could've imagined."

Lisa snorted, "Please for the love of god never call me your step mother. It makes me sound like Cruella Divile or something. I'm just Lisa to you and the girls. You have wonderful mum and I'm not here to take her place."

Marion nodded, "You never could, but that doesn't mean there's not room for you in our family.

**-Heartland-**

The following morning Lisa awoke when the sun hit her face rather than by a blairing alarm clock. The sun was refreshing enough but it was the ring on her finger and man next to her that made her smile. She rolled over to face Jack and found him awake, "Morning." She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eye.

Jack chucked, "Sleep well?"

Lisa moved closer to him, "Yea I was pretty tired from yesterday's activities."

Jack smiled widely, "Too tired for more?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lisa laughed quietly and blushed, "That's not what I was referring to Jack." She teased thinking of the stargazing they'd done during a late night horseback ride.

Jack smiled, the light from the window hit her skin and hair making her appear rather golden and angelic. Her blue eyes shone in the morning light and he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to have a wife like Lisa Stillman.

**Thank you in advance for the lovely reviews. **

**What are your thoughts on big time jumps? I'm considering doing something pretty daring with this story to set it up for a sequel set around 2005 but to do that I'd need to make some big time jumps and serious story line movement in the span of three or four chapters. Would that bother anyone? **


	10. Dance

**This was one of my favorite chapters but I lost the last part and had to rewrite and it's absolutely not the same. **

**Hopefully I did Val justice! **

**Thanks for reading! **

The months passed quickly and Jack and Lisa settled into a routine quickly, and while a bit unconventional their marriage worked well. Lisa still lived at Fairfield and on busy days and early or late days she stayed there, but other times she went to Hearltand and had moved a number of things there to make it seem more like her home too. Jack enjoyed that while things had changed it had not been something drastic and life changing for them. The rings on their fingers and the fact that they spent more time together was all that had changed. Few knew about the marriage and only those that had asked about the silver bands had been informed.

But that all changed when Val Stanton's party rolled around. Val held a party every year for Briar Ridges anniversary and always employed a live band and caterers to make the event a can't miss affair. Jack always wanted to miss it but with her being next door he felt obligated and now with Marion in need of clients he knew they had to go. So with a sitter for the girls Jack and Marion put on their Sunday best and headed down the road with plans to meet Lisa there.

But Lisa was nowhere to be found and Marion disappeared and that's how Jack found himself cornered by Val. Val had lost her husband to an accident only months before Jack lost Lindy and she'd been 8 months pregnant when it happened. When she'd gone into labor Jack and Marion had been down the street and had done the kind thing and drove the poor woman to the hospital. That had left Val feeling somewhat posesive of Jack and anytime he was around her she monopolized his time.

He briefly glimpsed over to the door just as as Lisa appeared, her hair arranged artfully to cover the scar on her scalp and the hair around it that was short and stumpy. Her black dress was for fitting at the top but puffed out at the hips with different layers sewn together at various points. It was incredibly trendy and Jack wouldn't have been surprised if it was one of her Paris Sales perchases from her trip two weeks ago.

Lisa wove her way through the crowd making her way to Jack. "Sorry I'm late. I forgot my dress when I left this morning and when I stoped at Hearland to get it Lou and Amy had convinced Mrs Bell that they could eat ice cream for dinner." She said as she interupted Jack and Vals conversation. She reached around his waste hugging him lightly while Jack kissed her forehead.

"No big deal. We haven't been here that long." Jack said.

Val was shocked, "Are you two?" She wanted to say dateing but it didn't seem like the right word then she saw the sparkly ring on Lisa's finger and checked Jacks left hand to find a silver band there as well. "Oh my God, you two are married?"

Jack suddenly felt like a child being scolded by his mother. He blushed uncomfortably, "Yea, we've been keeping it quiet."

Val was speechless, "Quiet? Jack I didn't even know you where dating anyone at all, much less Lisa." She paused, "No offense Lisa."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "None taken." Lisa tried to steady her face because in reality she was most definitely offended.

Val narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry Lisa I'm just surprised, Lindy hasn't been gone all that long and Robert died around the same time and it's just the idea that perhaps I need to get out there and date it's just surprising." She rambled.

Jack looked between Lisa and Val trying to figure out what was best to say. "Val it's been well over two years since Lindy died now and almost three for Robert. But we all grieve at different rates. I wasn't looking for anyone but when I met Lisa it just happened. It will happen for you when the time is right."

Lisa smiled tightly and nodded in agreement but remained silent as Val quickly excused herself to go check on the caterers. "Well that went well." She muttered when Val was out of ear shot.

Jack shrugged, "coulda been worse."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Well the secret is out now." She mussed.

Jack smiled slightly, "Good. Then we can dance together." He held out his hand to her.

She took it gladly, "People will talk you know." She whispered as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Val won't give them the chance. So while she's informing the inside countly I'd like to dance with my wife."

Lisa smiled as Jack spun her around and pulled her close to him. The song changed quickly to a slow song and Lisa appreciated the chance to lay her head on Jacks chest. The wine she'd had while searching for Jack had been on an empty stomach had given her a headache.

Everyone around them was talking and both Jack and Lisa knew it was about their marriage. The chatter made Jack nervous and he knew they must be saying so many awful things about him.

These people where in Lisa's social circle but they certainly couldn't be considered friends. It was important that they like her so she could make deals and sell horses and Jack wondered if their impulsive marriage would have an impact on her businesses.

Lisa had only been around Hudson long term since her father died and that had only been a few years ago but in that time she developed a reputation for being a sophisticated, savvy businesswoman and her international business dealings made her a catch, both in business and in her personal life.

Jack had landed the woman some men had been after for years and he couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him?

**Thank you all!!! So I've only got a few chapters of this left! Thanks for all the reviews. I've got a bit of work to do on chapter 11 but I've got 12 and 13 written so hopefully I can finish the story up this week with a total of 14 chapters! **

**Let me know what you think as we head into the last bit of the story here! **


	11. EX

Lisa heard him before she saw him and considered hiding under a desk. But hiding from Dan would only exasperate the problem.

Their divorce had been surprisingly complex given that they both had prenups. It was the business decisions they had made while together that left them stuck together 5 years after the ink had dried. Their individual finances and businesses hadn't been affected, but their business relationship and the one that their two farms mutually benefited from didn't exactly do wonders for their relationship as EXs.

Dan always thought he'd get back with her. Lisa had been the one that got away, and he was the only logical match for her in reality. So he'd waited, dropped the occasional hit and hoped she'd come around soon.

But suddenly the talk of the town was that she was married to some random nobody cowboy. He had been at the party and heard it straight from Val herself who was "Jack's closest friend." But even she hadn't known. So what did that mean for him and Lisa? Was it some drunken mistake? Dan couldn't fathom what had made her do such a thing.

"Dan. What can I do for you? Did we have a meeting?" Lisa asked standing up to meet his gaze and stand her ground if need be.

"You got married?"

"I did. A while ago. It's no secret, I've been wearing the rings for months. You just didn't notice."

"Well, I didn't think I had to worry about my wife getting married behind my back."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "EX wife." She directed firmly, "It wasn't behind your back. It was a small private affair."

Dan glared at her, "You embarrassed of him already?"

Lisa's eyes widened, "No." she glared back at him, "I'm just choosing to leave my exhusband and other people I do business without of my personal life. That is why it's called a personal life. Hum?"

"It won't last Lisa." Dan state.

"Well we will just see won't we?" She glanced at her watch. "I have appointments with people who care enough to make one." He didn't take the hint. "Get out of my office." She finally said pointing to the door.

Dan stormed out just as Marion rushed in. "Sorry," Marion called to a grumbling Dan. "Everything ok?"

Lisa laughed nervously, "Yes. That was my ex-husband here to berate me for my choice in a spouse. And I'm honestly surprised it took him that long. Normally he'd be banging down my door on a Saturday for something he disapproved of."

Marion thought for a moment, "You spent the weekend at Heartland." She stated.

Lisa smiled, "And now you know why."

Marion laughed nervously. "I think I still win on the exhusband front."

Lisa nodded, "More letters from Tim?"

Marion bit her lip, thinking of the pleading notes that smelled of whiskey. "Yes. But that's not why I'm here. I've got some time and I thought I'd come to look at that colt with the starting gate issue."

Lisa smiled, "I'd love that! Harry will take you over and just give him a quote for your services when you've seen the colt."

"Lisa I can't take your money."

Lisa shook her head, "You can and you will. Every track owner has seen how difficult this horse is and I want them to know you fixed him." She paused, "But the colt is actually Dan's. Part of our business deal has my barn training his racehorses. So I'm really just the middle man. Your services will be billed to Dan in the end."

Marion laughed, "No friends and family discount then."

Lisa rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Would you call Dan either of those things?" she called out as Marion walked away. She was impressed with how far the two of them had come. They where now some sort of friends or something?

They where close(ish) in age and had had stuff in common. They talked at more than just the dinner table. But it was strange to think of their relationship and attempt to define it because it had so many layers.

**-Heartland-**

That night, as the two lay in bed reading Lisa snapped her book shut and turned to face Jack. "Dan visited me today."

Jack looked at her over his glasses. "Oh?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "He was a joy." She grinned, "What I wouldn't give to wipe that smug smile off his face."

Jack chuckled, "How was your lunch with that new client?" He didn't want to talk about Dan.

Lisa frowned, "Not well."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Lisa looked sad. "She thinks I have lost my head." Lisa raised her eyebrows, "Her words."

Jack nodded, "I think merging our two very different lives is going to be harder than I thought.

Lisa leaned closer to him. "Jack." She let out a laugh, "Your friends love me!" All the ranchers on the fall and spring cattle drive had indeed loved her. And they'd kept the knowledge of Jack and Lisa's relationship to themselves unlike people in Lisa's world.

Jack laughed, "That they do."

Lisa looked away, "I realized today the closest person I have to a friend, a true friend, is Marion. Everyone else is just an acquaintance." She looked back at him, "Don't get me wrong I love Marion, but it's just sad not to have a good friend to share the happy things."

"Sorry Lis." He didn't know what else to say. In this moment he felt so incredibly far away from her.

Lisa shook her head, "It's fine. It's not your fault its mine." She paused, "I love you Jack, and I'm so glad I married you. And I am glad it's all out in the open. I just need to adjust my business to adjust social circles to be a bit more welcoming to who I am as a person and who I'm married to rather than what they expect me to be."

Jack smiled, his insicuritys from the day prior falling away, "I love you."

Lisa smiled, those three words sounded like music to her ears.

**Just a few more chapters now! I'd love your feedback. **

**I'm also taking a bit of a pole as I start writing my next story. A continuation of this one set around the time the show is happening. What are your favorite Jack and Lisa episodes you want explored in more depth than the show did or what about your favorite episode that didn't include them or feature one of the heavily and you'd like to see a what if type thing. **

**This new story will be one shots (all connected to this story) about Jack and Lisa and the whole family as they cope with the things they did in the show but with more detail or alterations to make the AU background I've written fit. Marion still dies, but I'm not opposed to writing flashbacks on occasion because I've kinda gotten attached... **

**I'd love to write in people's favorite moments, or things they want to see that didn't happen on the show. Especially since in my world, J and L will have been together for over 12 years when the show started. **


	12. Doctor

**I'm extremely nervous about this decision. But read these next few chapters (posted all at once so you can see my vision). Try it. My thought process will be at the end of the last chapter. If you start wanting to yell at me skip to the last chapter first and go to the bottom of the page and read my explanation/plan, **

One October morning Lisa boarded a plane in France feeling like death warmed over. She'd been fine when she left Canada but she caught something on the plane over and the last week had been hell.

She slept on the plane but felt worse when she awoke in Calgary. She practically drug her body off the plane and met Jack at the gate.

Jack knew instantly something was wrong as Lisa's pale form made its way to him slowly.

Normally their reunion was a bit more emotional but Lisa nearly collapsed into his arms in physical exhaustion rather than emotional joy.

Jack held her close and supported her as they grabbed her bags and headed to the car.

"Can you take me to Fairfield?" Lisa asked as she leaned into the window of the car.

Jack looked over at her hurt, "What?"

"I don't want to get the girls sick." She said.

"Lis. Please let me take care of you."

"Jack I will not be the reason the girls get this hellish stomach bug." She moaned, "I caught it on the plane, god only knows what it is or where it's from."

"I'm staying the night with you then." Jack said.

"I won't argue. But don't complain about my pillows and stuff." Lisa teased.

Jack smiled happy to have her home even if it wasn't the homecoming he'd planned.

**-Heartland-**

A week later Jack stoped by Lisa's unexpectedly to find her sick again. When he'd left two days ago she'd been somewhat on the mend but when he opened the door it was clear that she'd in-fact gotten worse.

He found Lisa curled up in the bathroom on a pile of blankets. "Lis?" He whispered.

Her blue eyes seemed dead, "This is my home now." She responded. "So glad I chose this tile color when I remodeled. I've become so close to it." She tried to joke but it was pitiful.

Jack knelt beside her, "I think it's time for a doctor."

Lisa looked up at him. "I have an appointment for 11."

Jack chuckled, "How you planning on getting there?"

"Teleportation cowboy." She responded with a soft laugh. "I knew you'd come." She whispered, "You always do. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

**-Heartland-**

Lisa left Jack in the waiting room at her Doctors office and found herself telling a pinched faced nurse about her symptoms in Exam room 4.

"Last period?" Pinch face asked.

Lisa thought for a moment, "Two months? I'm not sure. My doctor told me last year to expect Pre-Menopause soon. It runs early in my family."

The nurse nodded, "And no chance you are pregnant?"

Lisa shook her head, "No, I've never been able to have kids. I tried for years."

The nurse nodded again, "Pee on this stick just to be sure. It's faster than blood tests. We can run those too but the results will take longer and if it's the stomach flu or some kind of pathogen we want to act fast.

Minutes later she was holding a stick in her hand like she had so many other times. She watched it decenern what the response would be. But when the plus began to appear she wanted to cry.

Fear.

Joy.

Every possible emotion coursed through her veins. She didn't know what to think or feel. But the real question was Jack, What would he say?

Pinched face returned to get the result and looked at Lisa judgingly as she took her blood. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly."

Lisa nodded, "Wait!" She stuttered.

The nurse raised an eyebrow,

"Send my husband back please?"

The nurse nodded and moments later Jack appeared in the doorway.

Lisa bit her lip, "Hi."

Jack smiled but his eyes showed worry. Was she sick? He knew cancer ran in her family. Was this the big C coming to collect?

Lisa let out a shaky breath. "That nurse is awful."

Jack smiled a bit, "She's no sunshine."

Lisa took his hand, "She made me take a test." She paused, "a pee on a stick test.

He wasn't understanding. God men could be so dense.

Lisa looked at him exasperated but before she could say more the doctor breezed in. "Congratulations Mrs. Stillman. We've sent the blood tests out for conformation but it's likely that you are about 6 to 10 weeks along. We do think you have hyperemesis gravidarum and you are likely dehydrated and malnourished but that is manageable.

Lisa looked nervously at Jack who was processing, "Jack I had no idea."

"6 to 10 weeks?" He looked at the doctor.

The doctor razed her eyebrows. "Pregnant."

**-Heartland- **

That one word changed everything.

The blood test confirmed it. She was pregnant. She was in her 40s married to a man with a teenage granddaughter and suddenly she was pregnant. The idea seemed insane.

She hadn't wanted kids, at least not since she left Dan. But suddenly everything was different. One moment her life was herown and the next it had been taken over.

Marion hadn't taken it well, but she hadn't taken it badly either. It was just weird and awkward for everyone.

Jack despite the surprise was rather happy, he'd always wanted a number if kids and while he was older than he'd like, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He set about changing the atic into a bedroom for Lou who was thrilled with a private floor all to herself. And when that was complete he started on the nursery in Lous old room.

Lisa had lost all control of her life and found herself living at Heartland. She couldn't ague with the choice, she'd been apart of making it, but she found herself swallowed up by everything.

She resented her choice to marry Jack. To be so careless in thinking she couldn't conceive a child just because she hadn't been able too when she'd tried. And she resented this child

**I swear I have a plan. **

**I know some people don't like the whole J and L having a baby, and I am on the fence about it. But in this AU they are young still and it's more believable. It actually happens to family's the unplanned late in life pregnancy. **

**That being said these two chapters are rushed. If you guys really like it I can expand but if you hate it that's fine too. **

**Next chapter posted immediately after this. **


	13. Mallory

**Please give this a chance. I'm supper worried that I've created something so wonderful and the last two chapters will ruin it but I have a vision. This entire story was set up for a different story. **

The baby came early. As they'd soon learn Mallory Anne Bartlett was an impatient girl.

Jack had spent hours pacing the floor of a white hospital hallway. He'd imagined every possible outcome.

Starting with the one the doctors warned him about. The one where both mother and child died.

Lisa had been in danger of having a stroke when they'd taken her to emergency surgery.

Another outcome was where Lisa died and he attempted to raise the poor kid alone.

The only thing he hadn't imagined was holding a tiny baby in his arms waiting for his wife to wake up after the doctors had assured him everything would be fine.

"Jack?" A soft voice finally whispered.

Jack has just set the baby down in her box and he spun around and rushed to her bedside. He had a number if things to say running through his head but he choked up when he saw her blue eyes filled with pain.

"Hi." Lisa whispered smiling slightly. She looked around the room putting together what had happened in her mind. Her hand went to her stomach and her eyes widened, "Jack?" She sounded panicked.

Jack swallowed back tears, "She's ok Lis. Pretty impatient but also pretty perfect." He turned and carefully pulled the bundle out and placed her in Lisa's arms.

Lisa was overwhelmed with emotions. Love, fear, guilt and everything under the sun.

She had hated this baby, when it was growing inside her she'd resented it. How did she deserve to have something so perfect if she'd not appreciated it until this moment.

The little girl looked at her with so much trust. How could she manage this undertaking? "Jack?" Lisa whispered, "I'm scared."

The honest words hit Jack like a ton of bricks. "Me too. But it will be alright."

Lisa sighed and the little finger griped hers, "She doesn't even have a name. I was so wrapped up in self pity that we barely discussed names."

Jack had tried, but Lisa had avoided the conversation.

Jack smiled, "I was kinda thinking we call her Mallory after your mother." He paused and then remembered her French mother smelled the name differently than English speakers did, "But not spelled the French way." He added quickly.

Lisa teared up for the millionth time. "Mallory." The word sounded musical.

Jack smiled as he watched his wife. She had a ways to go, but this parenting thing would suit her, it would suit them both just fine.

Another daughter was born to continue the legacy of the family, and of Heartland.

He envisioned her life much like he had when Marion was born, filled with joy and laughter.

It was amazing how quickly he'd fallen in love with the little girl. It had been different with Marion because she'd been wanted so desperately. Mallory was the surprise neither Jack or Lisa had expected or wanted. But everything was different now.

It was crazy how instant the love of a parent for their child could be. It was different with Marion, not better just different and as his eyes met Lisa's he knew they had both fallen for the little girl.

All his fears washed away, though they'd return later when Marion arrived and made a joke about the little girl dating in 16 years.

Jack Bartlett was a lucky man. He had a lovely wife, two perfect daughters and two wonderful granddaughters. Yes indeed, Jack was a lucky, lucky man.

**So this concludes Falling. Thank you for reading. I really hope that you liked it.**

**I know it might seem a bit rushed. Well that's because I have a hard time writing these two parenting a little baby. But a teenager, well I can picture it. And I do. And I'm writing it.**

**But one of the big reasons for this is because I love Mallory and Jacks relationship. I want to explore that. **

**The sequel will be up in a few days. It's likely going to be called Yesterday's Past, Tomorrow's Future and will be a series of one shots (or more depending on what's needed) exploring different moments of the show while including this AU backstory. **

**The first chapter for example will likely be 1x01 and will be the aftermath of Marion's death and the family's decision to bring Ty into the family. There's also a chance for some flashbacks. **

**The following chapter might be something from S9 and the one after that might be 1x08. Essentially this is me trying to say that chapters will be posted in the order I get inspired in not the order the occurred in and may take longer to write because they'll be based off an episode which I will probably need to rewatch a few times. **

**I'm taking suggestions for chapters as I develop this project. I'll also be including Mallory in more chapters in addition to Lisa because well they should be in more, they are great characters. It will still likely be a J and L story but probably bits of everyone else on the side. **


End file.
